cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Prophet Cookie/LINE
Prophet Cookie is an S-grade Cookie. With the Divination skill, every so often the Cookie will open a fortune cookie with a random message that will give the player a "divination" for the run. After the fortune cookie opens, the area in front of him will be turned into a new combination of Jellies and obstacles, marked with a new purple cloud flooring rather than normal ground tiles. In addition, Prophet Cookie's Energy will stop draining during the "divination." Skill His prophecies always come true. Description This wizened cookie is often called "fortune cookie for his ability to know what's coming before it happens. His scroll of prophecy tells him how he should run, giving him the confidence to jump and slide his way to victory, even if it isn't always right. Some say the source of his foresight is his mysterious purple crystal ball, but everyone else knows it all comes from his majestic beard! Strategy The message inside the fortune cookie will give a clue about what the player may need to do or give a hint related to the Jellies and obstacles that will be spawning in front of the Cookie. For example, when the revealed message is "Prepare yourself for a feast," the future obstacles will transform into Yellow and Pink Bear Jellies, making the image of two large bowls of food (a feast). These will also be accompanied by fork obstacles trying to hit the player. Another example is "Danger is lying in wait." The future obstacles will transform into Yellow Bear Jellies at the bottom part of the screen, but behind the Jellies there are hidden obstacles (danger) that will reduce Energy if the player keeps lying (and waiting) in the bottom. Not all prophecies are good. In later stages, Prophet Cookie will start predicting dangerous prophecies and players are challenged to avoid falling or hitting obstacles. These prophecies are not present in the earlier stages of areas. Statistics Loading Messages * "A new self awaits after hard practice." * "Fervent devotion to a single task will get the job done." * "The chance to meet another is close." * "A present is waiting for you sometimes today." * "The secret of someone close to you will soon be brought to light." * "Washing away the day's toils will set you free." * "You should not build the future while burdened with the past." * "The first person to come to mind is most likely the most important." * "Now is the time to purchase that which you've had eye on." * "Speaking with someone is the best way to solve problems." * "Sleep on today's judgement." * "An unexpected happiness awaits you." * "It's time to be the star of your own life." Fortune Cookie Messages * "Rest now, or you'll regret it later." * "The sun will shine upon us all." * "Prepare yourself for a feast." * "An old friend will reenter your life." * "You are what you eat." * "You have it in you to make it big." * "Everything will run smoothly." * "Ignorance makes you blind to reality." * "You'll meet a monster with fiery eyes." * "Let's cross that bridge when we get there." * "The sea is calm." * "Love is just around corner." * "You have to go down to up." * "You have to go up to go down." * "A lot can be achieved with a little sacrifice" * "A flower is blooming in the dessert." * "Your other half is looking for you." * "The Yellow Bear will guide you." * "Life is full of mysteries." * "Resist to the Witches' temptations." * "It's time to make a decision." * "Hectic times are coming your way." * "The road splits ahead." * "Seize the moment to fulfill your desires." * "Hold your horses." * "Fortune is heading your way." * "Danger is lying in wait." * "Thoughts have power beyond measure." * "Peace comes to those who let go." * "Rain will pour over us soon." * "An unexpected visitor is coming your way." * "Fortune comes to those who smile." * "The power rests within you." * "You have a reason to celebrate." * "You will be met by friendly faces." * "The Jellies will guide you." * "Luck is still far away but is coming." * "Seek for what you really need." * "You will reunite with an old friend." * "Life will be like heaven soon." * "He who follows two hares catches neither." * "You have space to love in your heart." * "Take things slow." * "The sun is still there, above the clouds." * "Butterflies' wings may cause a storm." * "Danger and risk may be exactly what you need." * "The dull days will continue." * "It's time to take notice of those around you." * "You will meet problems at every turn." * "Expect the unexpected" * "You will soon find riches." Updates *August 2015 **Ability name changed from Second Sight to Divination *June 28, 2016 **Combi Bonus changed from 300 extra points for Yellow Bear Jellies to Extra points for Candle Jelly. **Combi with Flame Bat retired/removed. Trivia *Prophet Cookie was the first Cookie that can temporarily halt Energy drain all on his own during his Divination ability. *Prophet Cookie's Divination ability will continue to charge during its use. *He was also the first Cookie to give a Power+ treasure as a reward for fully upgrading him. *His name in the official newsletter is Fortune Cookie. It was presumably changed to reflect on his character more, since "fortune cookie" is a name of a popular cookie that does the same thing, and because the translation of his Korean name is "Prophet Cookie." (Though, notably, many other Cookies in a similar situation were not fixed.) *Prophet Cookie's ability was named Second Sight until being changed to Divination, likely in the minor update during August 2015. *According to a loading tip, his prophets come from his beard and have nothing to do with his crystal ball. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Prophet Cookie is dressed up as the Grim Reaper.